Sweet Revenge
by DarkWingedAngel8
Summary: Beastboy goes into Raven's room again to mess around, only to find out a secret he didn't expect. He starts teasing her about it, but when he gets the best of her she decides that 'two can play that game' and thing s go crazy between them. Rated for suggestion and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day at the Titans Tower. Jump City heroes were in the main room as usual. Robin and Starfire were having a conversation at the kitchen table, Cyborg was just cleaning up after breakfast and Raven was on the couch reading a book with a cup of herbal tea. As for their green friend, well it was still early so he was still in bed. Or at least that's what they assumed.

Meanwhile in another part of the tower, specifically at Raven's room, there stood Beast boy. He was, again, invading her privacy and going through her stuff. Nobody knows why he likes to mess around with her but he just does, it's like he enjoys being tossed out of the window or slapped in the face. Seriously, this is Raven we're talking about; won't he ever learn not to mess with _her_?

He went through her dresser, her books and her spells materials. Lastly he went over to her bed and sat down. He knew no one would worry about him and look for him, they all thought he was asleep. Truth is after growing up a bit ( and finally not being the shortest on the team ) he started waking up earlier, not as early as Robin or Raven, but not as late as he used to. He usually spends his morning hours messing around in his teammates' rooms, especially Raven's and then he would go greet them and have breakfast.

he glanced something under her pillow, something he's never seen before. Curiosity got the best of him and he reached for it. It was a small book. One he'd never seen before. He opened it and found it to have hand writing in it. 'Dear Diary,' _'Huh? This isn't a book. It's Raven's diaries! I never knew she kept one. Oh this is awesome!'_ He went through random pages reading her diaries and noticed that she doesn't write everything that happens in her day, only important events.

He found stuff about the day they day met, some of their best moments, Terra's actions, the Malchior incident, the prophecy and a lot more. It also contained some other stuff such as dreams and nightmares she would have. It all seemed like Raven to him, except when he came upon one of the last entries.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I've had one of those dreams. AGAIN. It's happening more often lately. I mean isn't it enough that he bothers me when I'm awake, but to bother me in my sleep as well. But it felt so good, the way we kissed, the way we touched, the way we made love… everything about it was amazing. Maybe I should stop reading romance novels from now on, at least at bed time. It's getting the best of me.'_

Beast boy's eyes were as wide as the moon and he had a deep blush on his cheeks. Raven was having… wet dreams?! That just sounds so… unraven. But it was hot in some way as well. Even though Beast boy and Raven were never engaged romantically, he knew damn well she was hot. And the thought of her… "Wow" was all he managed to say.

However, he was now more curious than he was before. He needed to find out who's been torturing Raven in her sleep. It was kinky. The whole thing was. He went through her diary from beginning, not skipping a page this time. Scanning it quickly. Finally, he found what he was looking for, her first wet dream.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I honestly have no idea how to say this, it's just so weird. Yet beautiful. I've had a… one of those dreams. That goes beyond kissing. But that's not the weird part. I mean I'm a teenage girl, it's normal for hormones to get the best of me. The thing is, who I was with. It was… Beast boy. Of all the people I know, it had to be him. I mean I would understand if it was Robin or Aqualad, but Beast boy? The guy that irritates me all the time? The guy I fight with almost every day? That Beast boy? And the worst part is… I actually liked it. It was magical. He knew exactly how to pleasure me._

_I don't know if it means anything or if it's just duo to the fact that he's been maturing more than before, he's no longer the skinny short guy in the group. He's actually taller and more muscular now. Some would even consider him sexy._

_Well, I'm not going to think about it too much and give myself a headache so I'll avoid Beast boy and ignore it and get on with my life. Hopefully, it's a once in a life time thing.'_

Beast boy's blush grew even darker now. Raven was not only having wet dreams, she was having wet dreams about _him_. That was… GOLD! Think about all the ways he can torture her about this. He can blackmail her with the info he had, he can get her to clean up his room, God knows it could use that, he could get her to do all his chores, do the dishes. All the possibilities.

He glanced at the clock that stood on her bedside table, it was almost 9 am, he should leave now before he gets caught. He placed the diary back in its place and headed outside to the main room. His evil smirk never leaving his lips. For once in his life he was the one with power over Raven. And he sure as hell wasn't gonna let it slip from his hands. He was gonna make the best of it.

As the door to the main room slid open, Beast boy walked in smiling. Something they've got used to. "Good Morning everyone!" he said as he looked at his friends. Then he glanced at the couch where Raven was and went there. He leaned to her ear from behind the couch and said "And a very special morning to you, Raven."

Raven was surprised by his action and before she had the chance to say something he was already gone to get his breakfast. "Weird." Was all she muttered to herself. After deciding that Beast boy is always weird and not being weird is actually what would be weird. So, she ignored that. She thought to herself _'Maybe he had a good sleep or something'_ .

The day went by like any other day, they had an attack from the HIVE five which they stopped with no effort and then it was time for lunch. They've all decided to go get pizza for lunch. Heading for their usual place and ordering the usual. Cyborg and Beast boy fighting over meat and tofu. All was normal. When they finished their lunch, they headed home. They had some practice to do in the gym.

They all had a long day of training with Robin pushing them to the limit. After four hours of intense workout they were drained and sweaty as they can be. "So, I'm gonna go hit the shower now." Said Beast boy and stared at Raven. After a few moments of staring and not moving she finally asked "What?" he was quiet for a while smiling then finally said "Oh, I dunno. Maybe you wanna join?" Raven's cheeks turned red as soon as the words left his mouth then asked annoyed "Why would I do that?" "Well, cuz I'm not skinny and short anymore, I'm actually taller and more muscular. One would even consider me sexy." He said that while wiggling his eyebrows. She was stunned for a little bit at that then asked "And who's this idiot who told you this?" he smiled a bit at her comment before answering her "Well, as for who told me this, that I can't say. But as for an idiot, trust me, she's far from idiot." They stared for a while before he spoke again "So, last call. Would you like to join?" it took Raven a minute to figure out what he was talking about before yelling at him "No, Pervert. I don't! and don't ever ask anything as stupid as this again!" with that said she left him there and went to her room. The others just stared at the two surprised. They had no idea what just happened, all they know is that Raven yelled at Beast boy before storming out of the gym.

As Raven went into her room, all she could think about was the words Beast boy used to describe himself. Those were the exact same words she used to describe him. _'Could he have possibly read my diary?'_ she thought to herself terrified of the idea. She went to her bed to see if he read it or not. When she touched it, she tried to sense if he had touched it or not _'Oh no! he did! This is bad… so bad!'_.

* * *

**ok chapter 1 is over. please let me know what you think of this.**

**and i'm sorry but i'll probably be uploading slowly, i've got a lot to do and college starts next week.**

**anyway, have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven sat in her room thinking about the mess she was in _'Why would an idiot leave a thing like this out in the open? I should've known he'd be searching through my personal stuff again. Now what to do?'_ she grabbed the diary again and went through the pages. She moved to the worst entries, the ones where she actually wrote details about what they were doing in her dreams and tried to sense whether he read them or not. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she sensed that he didn't read them. _'At least he doesn't know what my biggest fantasies are…'_ she tried to comfort herself.

It was time for dinner now and Raven was hungry after that long workout they had. She hid the diary in a different place, took a new fresh outfit and went to shower before meeting the others for dinner. After she was done with her shower, she went back to her room to dry her hair and brush it. Once she was done, she exited her room and headed for the main room to eat.

Once she entered she was greeted by her friends. She smiled at them then gave a death glare at Beast boy who responded by smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. She ignored him and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating with the rest of the team. Once they were done eating, the sink was filled with dirty plates and utensils. Robin looked at the list and "Beast boy, good luck with the dishes." "Oh man! Do I have to?" replied an upset Beast boy. "Sorry Beast boy, but it's your turn." "Oh friend Robin, this is the show that I have told you about. You have to come and join me in the watching of the show together. That would be most joyous!" said Starfire excitedly. "Sure thing, Star".

Beast boy was frustrated to do the dishes then he glanced at Raven and his lips twisted into a big evil smile. "So Rae Rae, wanna do me a favor and do the dishes?" she looked at him confused and replied "No. why would I want to do that?" "You know _exactly_ why, Raven. Don't play dumb on me" she stared at him for a few seconds and then got up and headed for the sink to do the dished, clearly unamused by this. Beast boy just looked at her smiling to himself. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Cyborg. He didn't know what they said but he knows that Beast boy got Raven to do his work. Was the world coming to an end?

It took Raven over an hour to finish all the dishes. The rest of the team were watching TV by now. She started heading for the door "Hey, Raven. Where are you going?" asked the leader of the group. "I'll just call it a night. It's been a long day." She said dryly. "Are you ok, Raven?" asked the half metal guy. "Yea, just tired." She reassured him with a faint smile on her lips. "If you say so. Good night, Raven" "Pleasant dreams, friend" "Night" replied the rest of the team. Beast boy looked at her and said with a wink "Yea, _sweet dream_s, Rae" "whatever" with that said, she headed for her room. She meditated for a while before falling asleep.

The next morning was a peaceful day. Everyone was doing their usual routine. Cyborg making breakfast, Starfire feeding silkie, Robin reading the newspaper and Raven meditating in the corner of the room. Then all of a sudden, when it was around 8 am, the door to the main room opened revealing none other than Beast boy. They all shared glances at each other, surprised. Beast boy never wakes up before 9 am. "Umm… good morning, Beast boy" said Robin. "Good morning, Robin. Good morning, everyone. And a wonderful morning to you, Raven. Hope you slept well" Raven sighed already knowing it was gonna be a long day.

"Ok, BB. What's up with you, man? I mean I get it that you annoy Raven and all, that's normal. But to actually wake up early?! Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" asked Cyborg. Beast boy chuckled at this and said "Relax, dude. I'm me. don't worry about that. It's just a nice day, why waste it in bed, right?" "I'll make sure to keep an eye on you, grass stain."

They all had breakfast and talked for a while. Raven was as quiet as usual, except this time she wasn't meditating, reading or just be normal quiet. She was thinking hard on what to do with Beast boy. Clearly, he wasn't gonna drop this anytime soon, so what was she to do about it? She hated being used and manipulated, she hated him having power over her. But if she refused to do what he wants he'll probably go tell everyone about what he read _'I should've never got that stupid diary'_ she thought to herself. She was lost deep in thought until she felt her arm being pinched "Aw" she yelled then took a look at who did it only to find Beast boy there smiling goofily "What do you want, Beast boy?" she asked annoyed knowing well enough that he was gonna make her do his work or something. "Well, I need your help with something" he said innocently. "And what would that be?" "Umm… I can't tell you. I have to show you. C'mon, follow me." "Fine."

She followed him to where he was going and ended up standing in front of his room. "Ok, Beast boy, I know I've had those dreams about you but I'm not sleeping with you." When he opened the door to his room and she saw how messy it was "Even if I did sleep want to sleep with you, it's definitely not going to be in here" he laughed at her comment and said "Even though Raven we both know you want that, unfortunately that's not why I brought you here." He waited for her answer and when he got nothing he continued "The reason I brought you here is because as you can see, my room needs to be cleaned" "Wow, did you figure that out yourself or did someone help you?" she asked sarcastically "Haha; very funny, Raven." They stood there for a while until Raven finally asked "So, what're you waiting for? Go ahead, I'll help supervise" "What? You think I'm the one who's gonna clean it?" "Oh, c'mon. don't make me do this" "Sorry, Rae Rae."

She sighed in defeat before stepping into the mess, the room smelled funny and clothes were piled up everywhere on the floor. Actually if she hadn't known any better she'd think there was no floor at all. Beast boy sat on his bed watching Raven struggle in his room "So, which clothes are clean and which are not?" "Beats me. Figure it out yourself" she sighed again and enveloped a big pile of clothes with her powers and headed for the laundry room to start washing. Deep down inside she hoped someone would attack the city, anyone. She just needed an excuse to get away from Beast boy and his games. But luckily for Jump City and unluckily for her, nobody seemed to attack today.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2**

**sorry it was short, i'll try to make the next chapter longer and better, i know this one's a little slow but i'm sooooo sleepy**

**thanx for your support people:) RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**randomguy- i did think about doing that, but i thought it was overly done so i've decided against it. but thanx for the suggestion :)**

**i'm sorry this took so long to upload, and i'm sorry it's even shorter than the previous one but i have a lecture in 2 hours and i need to go, oh and if it took me long to upload before, it's gonna take longer to do that now, school started and i'll be lucky if i'm able to upload once a week. but i'll try my best to finish before exams start because then i wont be able to do anything till spring break and by then im afraid ill lose interest in the story.**

**thanx for reading and supporting me and being patient with me. RnR**

* * *

Raven spent a week cleaning up Beast boy's room. In the morning, she'd have breakfast, clean a little bit, practice with the team and after dinner she'd go to her room, meditate or read before bed. She did that same routine for a week, except for the occasional attacks which seemed to focus more on ruining her time rather than cleaning time. The others seemed to notice Raven's exhaustion and lack of energy but whenever they would ask her what's wrong she says nothing. Beast boy felt bad about what he was doing and decided to go a little easy on her. No more chores for a while.

It was a nice morning in Jump City, Raven slept a little later than usual causing her to wake up almost the same time as Beast boy, which meant that the others have already had breakfast and they were the only ones who haven't. They both sat down at the kitchen table eating the waffles that Cyborg has made silently. Beast boy was constantly staring at Raven _'I've never really noticed how beautiful she really is. Wow! She's really underestimated…' _thought Beast boy to himself. "Yes, Beast boy? How may I help you today? I've already cleaned up your room, I'm doing all your chores around her, what else do you want from me? Do you want me to practice double time while you rest? Do you want me to fight instead of you in battle? Do you want me to duplicate myself and pretty much do everything you're supposed to do while you enjoy being the couch potato you are?" she said angrily. "Oh… no, it's not that. It's just…" a few seconds passed without him finishing his sentence "What? It's just what?" "Umm.. Raven…" he was staring at her blushing now, he felt like kissing her on the lips right there and then. Raven noticed his stare and blush, she started blushing too and stared back. They both leaned in a little closer, tilting their heads a little _'What am I doing?! I can't kiss her, I'll lose my advantage if I do that. I have to think of a good excuse. C'mon Beast boy think!'_ "Yup! You have some syrup on your face, Rae" Raven swallowed hard at this and her blush deepened even more and drifted away from him wiping her face "Where is it? I don't feel a thing" she asked nervously. "Haha! Gotcha! There's nothing on your face, I was just teasing. You should've seen the look on your face. It was priceless." "You know that's not funny, Beast boy. It's so… just forget it. I lost my appetite. I'm going to meditate" with that said, she left the room and headed for her room.

Beast boy released a sigh of relief _'Man, that was so close! I should be more careful. But the way she gave in… it's like she really does want it! Wow! Teasing Raven like this?! That's something I've never thought would happen. Change of plans Beast boy, no more chores for Raven, just teasing. This is gonna be fun!'_ Beast boy was now rubbing his hands together when Cyborg came all of a sudden "Yo, man. What's gotten into you? And what's up with the evil look?" Beast boy snapped back to reality "Oh… umm… nothing, I was just… thinking about this great movie I saw…"He lied. "Don't expect me to believe that but I gotta warn ya, Bean head. If this has anything to do with Raven, you better drop it. I dunno what you got on her or how you got her to spare your life but she's exhausted. And somehow I've got a feeling you know why." "Why would you think that?" Beast boy asked in defense. "Well, for starter she's mysteriously spending more time with you nowadays" "So? That doesn't mean anything? " "Whatever, Grass stain. So, wanna have your ass kicked in Mega Monkey 6?" "No, but I wanna kick YOUR ass!" "I'd like to see that" and they both went for endless video games.

Raven sat in her room thinking about what just happened between her and Beast boy. _'God, I'm so stupid! How could I do this? Why did I even think he was gonna kiss me?! He's Beast boy! Joking is his thing. Ugh! This sucks! I'm in even more mess than before. I gotta find a way to fix this before I kill myself. That's it! I should kill myself! Nah, I didn't do that to stop Trigon from concurring the earth, I'm not gonna do it because of this!'_ Raven got up from her chair started pacing back and forth in her room still thinking about how stupid she was to let Beast boy have that kind of power on her. The poor thing, she was going mad. _'Why did I even want to kiss him? It's not like I like him! I just find him physically attractive. Nothing more! Ugh! This is stupid! I can't be falling for Beast boy! No, he's immature, annoying, messy, loud, lazy, careless… cute… kind, sweet, considerate, hot and actually funny… just not when he's trying to be. Wait! What was that? I was naming bad traits of Beast boy, how did I end up complementing him? What's happening to me? I think I really lost it, after years of living with Beast boy and his craziness, I think I lost it! It's official, I'm crazy!'_with that she threw herself on bed burying her face in the mattress.

Before they all knew it, Robin was calling for practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone. i'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to update. i really wanted to but i was so busy with class, exam after the other. well, i have a week of holiday now so i'll try to finish the story by then, maybe one or two more chapters more, mostly one but i may be short on time and divide it into two.**

**anyway, thanks for your support and patience. enough crap, enjoy the story. R&R please**

**oh, one more thing, i just realized that i haven't wrote that stupid disclaimer thingy, so in case you didn't know, i don't own teen titans or anything remotely close to it, i barely own a laptop, a cell phone and a vivid imagination.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As soon as the whole team was in the gym, Robin started his commands. "Ok, team. We need to start focusing on physical strength as well as combat training. So today we'll be working out our muscles rather than skills." Stated the leader of the team.

"Oh yeah! That's my thing, baby!" shouted Cyborg excitedly. "Ok. So what do you have in mind?" asked the empathy.

"Well, first we'll have some weight lifting. Then, we'll have sparring. No powers or weapons will be used. Each titan will have two rounds with two different opponents. First will be Cyborg and Beast boy, and Starfire and me. second will be Raven and Starfire, and Cyborg and me. last will be Raven and Beast boy." The moment that line escaped Robin's mouth, Beast boy smirked and turned to Raven. She looked like she'd seen a ghost from that look on her face. But everyone knew Robin, what's said will be done, whether you like it or not. And besides, they'd have to practice with all the other four so luckily for Raven the next time will be with Cyborg and Robin, no Beast boy.

When Robin was done explaining their routine for the day, they started working out with the weights section. Going from working their chest muscles to their shoulders and biceps and triceps, moving to their legs and abdomen. It was a full body workout. Each one of them working with the maximum weight they could lift. With Starfire's alien strength, Cyborg's athletic strength, Robin's persistent strength and Beast boy's newly found strength; Raven found herself lifting the least weights which was something she didn't like. Nobody likes to be the last in anything, even if it wasn't their thing. _'Oh well, guess it's something I better get used to'_ thought Raven to herself.

After three hours of weight lifting, they were done with that part. Now it was sparring time. The first round went on, with Robin and Starfire on one side and Cyborg and Beast boy on the other. Ten minutes after they started Beast boy was lying of the floor defeated with Cyborg standing next to him smiling.

After another ten minutes Robin was victorious against Starfire **( What did you expect?! He doesn't have super powers so he didn't lose anything )**.

Next was Cyborg and Robin, and Starfire and Raven. Beast boy kept purring at Starfire and Raven, with the occasional "Cat fight!". Starfire didn't understand where the cats were but unfortunately Raven knew what he meant and it was distracting her. So ten minutes later, Raven lost the match. Raven gave Beast boy and evil look that said 'Shut up or I'll kill you' as she passed by him to sit on the bench where he was.

Cyborg and Robin took a little long in their fight. Maybe thirty minutes or something. But then Robin, being the star of the show, won.

Now it was time for the last round, Raven and Beast boy. Starfire went to take a shower to save time while they were still fighting. Cyborg went to charge himself. And Robin was left with them in the gym to supervise their techniques and what so ever.

They started fighting with all their might. Raven kicking Beast boy once, Beast boy punching Raven another time and so on. They were almost equal. During the middle of the fight Beast boy had Raven pinned under him "So Raven, how do you like me on top?" asked Beast boy teasingly. Raven got pissed at his remark and kicked him, causing him to fly a little bit. Luckily for him, he landed on his feet which earned him some points. They both charged at each other and he pinned her again by holding her arm and twisting it behind her back and holding her body with his other hand. "Gee Rae Rae, why are you so tensed? It's just practice."

She freed herself from his grip and punched him in the face. With Beast boy being stronger than her, it was difficult for her to win. After forty minutes of fighting Robin ended the fight "That's enough guys. Hit the showers and let's have lunch after. Good work everybody." said Robin before leaving them alone.

Raven was staring at Beast boy angrily. "What?" asked Beast boy.

"What do you mean what? Enough, Beast boy! Ok, I get it. At some stupid level I find you attractive, but that's enough! You've had your fun and now it's time to end this!"

Beast boy started you walking slowly towards Raven causing her to walk backwards "You know Raven, I don't really think you're that mad I'm doing this. I think deep down inside you like it. I think you like spending time with me. I think you like the attention you're getting from me. Heck, I think you even like me taking advantage of you."

By the time he was done speaking, Raven found herself hitting the wall behind her. She didn't notice what she was doing while staring deeply into his eyes. "I… uh…" she couldn't find any words to say, she was speechless.

Beast boy placed his hand on her waist and started moving it downwards towards her hips and thighs "Don't say anything, Rae. Just feel the moment. Don't over think stuff."

Raven felt lust firing up inside her, all she wanted to do right now was have him. But she couldn't, she had to control herself, or at least try. Beast boy started running his fingers along her thigh, touching her in ways that drove her crazy, she was now reaching the edge of explosion. Her breath was becoming heavy and fast, Beast boy knew she was melting for him now. "Beast boy…"

That was it! She moaned his name. With that, he stopped and left without saying a word. Raven was left alone gasping for air and staring at the door where he was gone.

When she regained her senses she was furious! She was falling for his tricks easily. And the more she fell for them, the more he'd do it. She had to do something! But what was she to do. _'That's it! I'll make you taste your own medicine, Garfield. You think you won, but guess what; two can play that game'_ she thought to herself before getting up and heading to her room to grab a new clean outfit and hit the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello everyone**

**thank you so much for your reviews, here's a new chapter, i know it's extremely short and i know i promised for a longer chapter but i'm super busy and my final is next week, i will try to upload before that but can't guarantee a thing**

**anyway, please read and review**

**thank you**

* * *

When Raven was done with her shower she headed back to her room to dry her hair and do some thinking. She needs to put Beast boy in his place, he needs to learn his lesson. She stared at her reflection in the mirror _'C'mon Raven, you're an attractive woman. With little swaying and flirting you can have any guy drool over you'_ she thought to herself.

As soon as she was done, she headed to the common room to get some lunch. As she entered the room she found everyone already there preparing to have pizza. She had a look at the couch to find that there's little empty space next to Beast boy. It was so little that it wouldn't really fit comfortably for anyone. Normally she'd go and sit somewhere else, but today all she wanted to do was make Beast boy as uncomfortable as possible; so she headed for that small spot and sat there. As she sat next to him she placed her hand on his thigh and smiled at him "Hey, Beast boy." She greeted. Beast boy blushed at this and found himself in a weird position. He was confused as why she'd do something like that. But whatever reason was there, it had to be good cuz she was making him a little stressed.

They kept eating while having pointless talks. However, Beast boy was surprisingly quiet. He would glance at Raven every once and a while, and whenever she caught him looking at her she would smile and wink which would cause him to blush even more. And worst of all is that Raven had to lean over Beast boy in order to reach the pizza boxes and get a slice. It took every bit of discipline in Beast boy to keep himself from grabbing Raven and making out with her. _'I never knew I had this much discipline in the first place'_ he thought to himself.

However, Raven, being an empath, could sense the stress Beast boy was in and she had to admit, it was amusing. Knowing that the ball was on her side of the field was quiet relaxing. He no longer had power over her.

"Friend Beast boy, you are unusually quiet. Is something troubling you?" asked the alien princess. It took a moment for Beast boy to figure out what's going on around him. Then he snapped out of his thoughts "Umm… no, Star. I'm perfectly fine" he said while smiling goofily to comfort her.

He decided to ignore the woman sitting next to him and focus on something else. He started talking with the others and telling stupid jokes like always. But he still peeked a look at her every now and then and blushed as soon as she met his gaze.

Once they were done with lunch, he excused himself immediately and went straight to his room. He needed to get away from Raven and he knew she wouldn't bother him there. When he reached his room he started thinking _'Why did Raven act like this? She usually gets as far away from me as possible. There was an empty seat next to Starfire, why did she squeeze herself right next to me and make me so freakishly tensed?! Did she do it on purpose? Nah, she wouldn't, not after what happened earlier today. But she did act unusual, as if she was… flirting with me… I can't figure her out, but all I know is that I have to be extra careful with her, she may be on to something'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people**

**thanks for the review, i appreciate them alot, and i would appreciate more :)**

**and sorry for the long wait, i know it's not a long chapter but it's a little longer than the previous one. i can only write when i'm alone, my sisters tease me alot about writing and it's hard to find time when i'm alone, especially with the college and the gym. anyway, thanx for sticking along with the story :)**

**RnR~**

* * *

With Beast boy out of the picture, Raven thought it was best to meditate in her room. If she was gonna carry on with her plan she needed as much control as possible. No room to lose control now. And besides, she knew very well that he wouldn't remain in his room for a long time so she needed to use what little time she's got. And she was right; he left a little bit later.

Beast boy looked for Cyborg and Robin and soon figured they were busy, that leaves video games out of the picture. Starfire was walking Silkie so he couldn't hang out with her either. He turned on the TV, and well, you guess it; it was boring as well. He thought about what he can do to entertain himself _'I can't tease Raven again until I figure out what she'd up to _he thought to himself. "That's it" he said out loud and ran to his room. A minute later he got back to the common room with a comic book in his hand. He sat down on the couch and started reading.

Raven waited a few minutes after she heard Beast boy getting out of his room, she wanted to make sure he was in the middle of something when she follows him where he was. After about fifteen minutes of waiting she left her room and went to the common room. She secretly hoped that the others weren't there; they'd just make it harder for her to get back at Beast boy. When she entered the room it was surprisingly quiet _'I thought he'd be here'_ she thought to herself. Then she noticed Beast boy sitting on the couch and being unusually quiet _'I wonder what he's up to'_.

She went over to where he was and noticed that he had a book in his hand, well; a comic book to be specific. But it was still a book, nonetheless. He noticed her approach him and tensed a bit at it but decided to act normal. "Hey, Rave." He greeted. "It's Raven" she said in a neutral tone and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Beast boy was so caught up in his comic that he didn't pay attention to his surrounding when all of a sudden Raven came back to the couch with a cup of tea in her hand and sat down next to him. She drank her tea while she was staring at the comic Beast boy held on his lap. "So, this guy's supposed to be the hero of the story?" she asked while pointing at a character that was in a panel in the center of the comic book.

He tensed at her touch because when she pointed her finger she kinda pressed down on a particular area. He turned to find her face a few inches away from his, she had this innocent look on her face as if she had no idea she was giving him a boner. If only he knew that she planned this whole thing the moment she stepped into the room. He tried to act as normal as he could, but it was so difficult to do so with her being this close and pressing the right buttons. "N-No, Raven. Actually this is the hero" he said pointing at another character a little further away from 'the center'. "Oh, ok. Then who is this guy?" she asked pointing again at the same guy.

Beast boy felt himself getting harder by the minute. He didn't want to get a bulging in the middle of the room in front of her. "You know Raven, this is a very long series, and it's extra boring. Trust me, you don't wanna get hooked onto it, cuz it ain't worth it" he spoke so nervously as he got up and started heading to the door.

"Oh, come on! I wanna know what happens next." She whined. "Later! Right now, I- um- I gotta go. I gotta pee! Yea, that's it! I gotta pee" and with that he left. Raven smiled to herself for her accomplishment. A few seconds later, Cyborg came in and found Raven smiling on the couch. "What did you do to grass bean? It looked like he was running away from the common room and then I come in here to find you smiling." He asked confused.

"I didn't do anything, he wanted to use the toilet so badly, he had to rush there." she said calmly. However, her smile never left her face. Cyborg stared at her for a while and then spoke "Ok, Raven. I'm only gonna ask you this once, don't get me wrong, I believe whatever you answer and I won't judge you no matter what" he paused for a second and watched her drink her tea, her expression never changing _'Man, it's impossible to read her expression' _he thought to himself. Then he resumed his question "Are you, or are you not; sleeping with Beast boy?"

She spat her tea out and chocked. He helped her relieve her obstructed airways. When she finally did she started shouting at him "Where the hell did you come up with such a stupid idea? I hate Beast boy! I would never consider sleeping with him! He is a pain in the ass and you're an idiot to even think that it's possible for me to sleep with him!"

He stared at her fearfully "Just calm down, Raven. I didn't mean to offend you! I was just curious. I mean you two are getting a little closer together and you're spending a lot of time together I just thought that maybe… you know. But I now realize I was completely wrong and I'm sorry and I'll never bring this up again. Ever!" he said that so nervously and when he was done hid his face with hands preparing for the upcoming hit. It never did come, however. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he found that Raven was already gone. He sighed in relief "That was close! Note to self, never tell Raven what's on your mind if it involves her" he said to himself.


End file.
